


Everyone Needs Someone

by Blue_Person



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: The pressure of fame and perfection has finally reached her, she had been pushed too far and she struggled to grasp onto the thin thread the held her head up.





	Everyone Needs Someone

A loud clattering echoed through the small apartment.

It should've been enough.

Writhing in pain, her deep gasps for air were fruitless as her fingers clawed the marble counter tops trying to stay standing. She looked down at the now empty pill bottle, it slowly rolled along the ground, being full only moments before.

Bringing a hand up to her chest, she stumbled backwards, backing up into a wall with a loud thud. 

She couldn't see clearly now, her mind was scrambled as she tried to focus on her trembling hands.

Her black nightgown was already dirty and torn, she had lost much motivation to change.

It wasn't enough.

Letting out a pained whimper, she slumped onto the ground, her legs giving out. She cried out for a person who wasn't with her, she wasn't even sure if she really was calling their name. 

She was alone, suffering.

She was worthless now, she was sure of it.

She couldn't sing anymore, there was no more emotion.

She had failed 

Fame and perfection hounded her, and it still did to this moment, trying to force her to be dignified as she slumped over onto the ground, face first.

The pressure of fame and perfection had finally cought her when she was weakest. She had succumbed to the dark thoughts that had worked their way into her mind, she couldn't be important if she kept failing.

It was stressful, Meiko and Kaito did warn her. Even though she wasn't the star of it all, that belonging to Miku, she struggled to keep up anymore. She was alone, her face against the cold tile, pain from her chest and abdomen intensifying.

She let out a pained groan, she couldn't push herself up.

She envied the twins, they had each other, they were young. Meiko and Kaito watched over the younger ones of the group, their attention rarely falling onto her. She was an adult, they didn't need to worry.

Her pink hair obscured her vision, tinting any light that entered her eyes pink. The pain twisted her face into one of silent agony, her mouth open as saliva dribbled out and pooled on the ground. She couldn't move anymore, the pain was too much. 

Her body trembled as heat escaped and dissipated into the cold tile. 

They didn't care.

Her silent pleas for help were unanswered, she attended meetings less and less. She didn't show her face often anymore, no one noticed at concerts.

She was somewhat content as she struggled to breathe.

They didn't care, so they wouldn't when she was gone. She hadn't left her apartment for months, no one came by or called her, the rare times she did show her face for recording sessions, no one interacted with her. She was a shadow to them.

She was able to close her mouth, her jaw quickly tightened as tears gently streamed down her face. Dripping off and splashing onto the tile below. Mixing with the saliva.

Dignity didn't matter now.

She closed her eyes as pounding filled her ears. She was unaware of the yelling outside her apartment door, it was for the best.

Her bangs and any hair near by were soaked by her tears and saliva, the pink becoming darker. 

Her muscles relaxed against the cold tile, the pain was excruciating, but she had given up, she would just suffer through the pain tonight, the bottle hadn't contained enough. Her mind fogged over as her heavy eyelids collapsed, no longer concious.

* * *

Miku watched out the car window with Rin and Len, they looked out at Meiko and Kaito who stood outside Luka's door. Kaito holding a large brown bag, and Meiko holding a small folder.

The folder contained letters and notes written by fans and the rag-tag family. They all stated how much they missed Luka at concerts, they missed her and her voice. 

The door never opened, the twins quickly knew something was up, but stayed quiet, silently praying that it wasn't true. Miku watched on in sadness, the twins had each other and Meiko and Kaito were always together, Luka was her friend and older sister, even though the entire group was a family. 

A small amount of time had passed, and Meiko had resorted to pounding on the door, the lights were on. Kaito had placed the bag down, containing Luka's favorite food, on the ground as he pulled his phone out and started contacting emergency services.

After that, everything was a blur for Miku. Ambulance and police had came from multiple directions. The trio left the car, Miku running towards the pair. Meiko talking to police and paramedics while Kaito was still holding onto the bag, and now the folder. Miku quickly noticed something different about Meiko's body language. There was fear. 

Miku quickly slowed down to a halt as she looked at Meiko. Meiko trembled as she spoke to the police, her usually proud posture had become more compact, like she's trying to hide from something. Kaito was calmer, he had lost his goofiness and instead had a serious look plastered on his face.

Miku watched as police broke away from Meiko and began to try and ram the door down, when they succeeded, Miku peered through the door. She froze when she saw a hand lying on the ground, Meiko quickly pulled Miku into a hug, pulling the twins in after.

The twins already knew what had happened, they didn't need to be told.

Miku was terrified, she wanted to see more, she wanted to see Luka. Meiko was blocking her field of view, not letting them see. Miku was surprised by how gentle Meiko was. She was known to be violent, she was their protector and their leader. 

Meiko was now shaking, tears dripping from her eyes. Miku looked up at her mother, the only mother figure in her life, and felt pain.

Miku could barely see the paramedics pull Luka out of the apartment, her pink hair dull and out of its usual life and brightness. Miku whimpered softly, wanting to break free.

"Meiko, you take them back, I'll go," Kaito said as he gently put the folder in the bagand placed the bag on the ground. Meiko only looked up in silence, her broken heart visible. Kaito's face only soften. "She'll be okay." Handing her the bag, he leaned forward and just placed his forehead against hers. They pulled away, sadness in both of their eyes.

Meiko just stared on at Kaito, she only gave a weak nod as she took Miku's and Rin's hands, Len holding hands with Rin. They all got into the car silently, Meiko helping them, despite them not needing help. They were old enough to get in and buckle themselves up, but they let Meiko do it. Her hands shook as she struggled to buckle them in.

Meiko got into the car last, they all looked out the window and towards Kaito who continued speaking with police and paramedics. He joined paramedics in the back of the ambulance with Luka and they raced off. Police stayed and searched Luka's apartment. 

Meiko took a deep breath and quietly drove away. The ride was silent, when they arrive home, press was already outside trying to get a chance to speak to anyone. Meiko would usually give out a curse, but this time she was silent as she drove on. 

She just opened the garage, most of the reporters stayed out, most of them present when Meiko had smashed multiple cameras. This wasn't worth it, and they knew those who went into the garage weren't present when that happened. 

The car stopped as Meiko's hands fell into her lap, she turned and faced the trio in the back.

"Don't listen to their questions, if they touch you let me know," they only nodded as they unbuckled themselves. Exiting the car, there was a roar as reporters began to throw questions out at the group. Names were thrown around to get attention, but they only melted together. 

Getting inside the house, the reporters had given up talking to any of them, a couple stayed outside their door, waiting for a chance. Meiko just walked the trio up the stairs and to their rooms. Miku laid in her bed as she waited for Meiko to come and tuck her in.

Meiko was with the twins, they just looked at her sadly. She knew that they understood what happened. Unlike Miku, who despite being older than them, they understood the world was quite dark. They didn't ask any questions, and waited as Meiko tucked them in and gave them a small kiss on their forehead. 

Walking into Miku's room, Meiko could see Miku turned away from the door, she was silent. 

Miku was more innocent and optimistic in her thoughts. 

Miku turned and faced Meiko and tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

Meiko stayed silent as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Miku, who instinctively twisted and turned her body to rest her head in Meiko's lap. Meiko just ran her hand through Miku's long, teal hair. They weren't in their twin tails anymore, and they just got everywhere.

"Luka is very sad right now."

Miku looked up at Meiko, her face was softer and displayed her emotions entirely. Miku felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"Why did she go to the hospital?" 

Meiko stayed silent as Miku's question was shaky. 

"Sometimes, people who are very sad, can hurt themselves on accident."

Silence filled the air as Meiko continued.

"Luka hurt herself, but we're going to go see her tomorrow, I promise."

Miku only whimpered in response. Meiko gently got up and rested Miku's head back on the bed, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Miku didn't like to be tucked in because she moved so much in her sleep. 

Meiko wandered away from Miku's room and down into the kitchen. She absentmindedly reached for a cabinet and pulled the door open, bottles of sake filled the cabinet and she pulled one out. She disregarded getting a glass as she just opened the bottle and drank straight from the bottle.

"I didn't pay attention," Meiko scowled as she went and sat at their dining room table. She didn't move for the rest of night, unless it was to take a sip out of the bottle of sake. 

* * *

The sun's harsh light beamed into the rooms waking everyone up or alerting a person. The trio made their way downstairs and saw Meiko struggling to keep her head up at the table. They had gotten dressed in simple clothing. Sweatpants and sweatshirts, multiple colors and different patterns, sneakers on their feet. 

Meiko grunted as she got up and grabbed the car keys, she was waiting to go, but the trio needed an adult with them at all times. Getting into the car, Meiko sighed as she looked at all of them. 

"Please be careful of what you say," Meiko said softly, they only nodded quietly, not questioning her.

They arrived at the hospital after a short and somewhat quiet ride. Miku had became anxious as the car came to slow halt. 

They had entered a special section of the hospital that was cut off from the main building, smaller and more welcoming. Miku held on tightly to Meiko's hand, Meiko squeezing her hand in return. A nurse led them down a hall, Kaito sat in a chair outside of a room, he was tired as he was slumped over and barely moved when the group reached him. 

"Stay here." Meiko commanded, letting go of Miku's hand. The twins surrounded Miku as they all watched Meiko go into the room. Time seemed to pass by slowly, what was only ten minutes felt like an hour to Miku. 

Meiko came out and just motioned for the twins, they were getting turns. Again, time slowed for Miku, she stared at the door, agony in her heart. 

The twins walked out, a sad look on their faces. She wasn't talking back to anyone. Meiko gently nudged Miku forward, she stumbled forward, looking back at Meiko who only nodded.

Gently pushing the door open, Miku peered into the room.

Luka was laid in bed, her face turned away from the door. Her pink hair was recently cleaned, but it was still dull. Her skin was paper white, her black nightgown tossed away and a bright blue nightgown had replaced it. 

Medical equipment surrounded Luka, monitoring her heart beat and many other things Miku couldn't identify. Miku walked inside, the door slowly closing behind her.

She felt her chest tighten up as she took steps closer. She reached her hand out and took ahold of Luka's free hand. There wasn't a response, Luka just turned her head and looked at Miku. 

Tears began to flow from Miku's eyes, a sad look flooded Luka's face. Her hand tightened around Miku's, gently pulling her forward for a weak hug. 

She was inconsolable, tears fell haphazardly onto Luka's nightgown, tears welling up in her own. Miku was struggling to speak, any word that came out was mangled by her tears. 

"Miku," Luka said slowly, Miku listened through the tears that flowed, "I'm sorry."

It was slow and cracked. Miku only climb into the bed Luka laid on and embraced her. Her tears drying up as she grown tired.

"Luka, I love you," Miku whimpered, "I don't want you to go."

Luka gently placed a hand on Miku's head, running her hand through her hair. 

"I know," was all Luka could muster before she and Miku had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know what you think about this, any criticism you may have! If you would like to see a sequel, please let me know.


End file.
